The Story Continues
by Angel of Battle
Summary: Chapter1 The Truth    Here the children of SethXPaige and DimitriXRachael find out about their family.
1. Chapter 1

The Story continues

_(Lisa POV):_

I sat down waiting for my parents. They told me that they had something very important to tell. _I wonder what they have to tell me._ I perked my head up when I heard my parents, Seth and Paige, walk in.

"Lisa, do you remember the stories we told you about the Greek gods and goddesses?"Seth asked.

I nodded."Yeah, why?"

"Well, the thing is, is that your father is a demigod and I am a demititan,"Paige said.

I looked at them in shock."What!"

"My father is Zeus,"he said.

"And my father is Cronos,"she said.

"So you are saying that I'm have powers from both god and titan?"I said.

My parents nodded.

"Is there anything else you have to tell me?"I asked slightly angry.

"You'll have to go to Camp Half-Blood every summer for training,"he said.

"To control your powers,"she finished.

I fainted after that.

_(Nathan POV):_

I glanced at my parents, Dimitri and Rachael, uncertainly. They had told me that I have powers from the Greek gods Ares and Hades. I didn't really know what to say about that.

"We've arranged for you to go to Camp Half-Blood, Nathan,"Rachael said softly.

"You'll get the best training to control your powers,"Dimitri said.

"Oh, alright,"I finally said.

My parents smiled.

"So when do I leave?"I asked.

My parents exchanged a glance then said at the same time,"Next Monday."

**Well that's it for now. Sorry that it seems short, but later chapters will be longer and more characters will pop up. This was based off a roleplay that I'm on. Seth, Dimitri, Lisa, and Nathan are mine and Paige and Rachael belong to Tess.**

** PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Story continues ch.2

_(Lisa POV):_

I woke up with my parents looking at me with concerned looks.

"You're awake,"my dad said.

I sat up and rubbed my head. "I guess.''

My mom smiled softly then hugged me.

I smiled then I said,"So, when am I going to this camp?"

"Next Monday,"my father replied.

"Do you remember Nathan?"my mother asked me.

I nodded. Nathan was my childhood friend. He was annoying, but we got along well. His parents are good friends of my parents. I wonder why my parents brought him up.

"Well,you'll be seeing Nathan at Camp Half-Blood,"my father told me.

My blue eyes widened. "Really?"

My parents both nodded.

_Next Monday…_

My parents stopped in front of the Big House. I still couldn't believe that I was here. All these kids had special powers, but I could feel that I was different.

"Seth! Paige!"two voices called happily.

When my parents turned around they were greeted by Dimitri and Rachael. I smiled happily then I wondered where Nathan was. I looked around while my parents talked with their friends then a strong hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey Little Dove,"said someone in a surprisingly seductive voice.

I relaxed when I recognized the nickname.

"Hey Nathan,"I said as I turned to face him.

"_Oh my gods, his is HOT!"I thought as I looked him over,"He must be working out a lot, because he is fine!" _

I shook myself when realization hit me._"No, he's just a friend, I can't possibly have feelings for him, although he is extremely hot."_

_(Nathan POV):_

I looked at Lisa with admiration.

"_Damn, she's gorgeous, "I thought," What is this that I feel for her?"_

"So..um…how've you been?"I asked stupidly.

"Oh, well, I'm fine,"she replied,"You?"

"Nothing much,"I said.

She smiled sweetly.

I loved her smile.

"Hey guys!"someone shouted then Aspen and Chris ran up to Seth, Paige, Dimitri, and Rachael.

"More friends of our parents,"I whispered to Lisa.

"Yep,"she whispered back.

A honey brown haired girl bounded up to us. "Hey,"she said cheerfully.

"Hey,"me and Lisa said.

The girl giggled. "So you two must be Lisa and Nathan,"she said.

"Yeah, and you are?"I asked.

"Iris,"she said,"I'm Chris and Aspen's daughter."

"Oh yeah, I heard about you,"Lisa said.

Iris smiled. "So what do you guys want to do?"she asked.

"Maybe we should find our rooms first,"I suggested.

Lisa and Iris nodded. "Good idea,"

We glanced at our parents and they gave us an okay nod. All three of us left to our cabin. Since we had powers from two different gods(titans) we were placed in one cabin. It seemed to me that I was the only guy so far, yet my cousin, Logan, should be here soon.

I looked up at our temporary home. _"Guess this is it."I thought._


	3. Chapter 3

The Story continues ch.3

_(Nathan POV):_

All three of us walked in. We were surprised on how big the place was. After we unloaded our things we said goodbye to our parents then we sat around the den waiting for Logan, who was late.

"Where do you think he is?"Iris asked us.

"Maybe he got lost,"Lisa suggested.

"No, my cousin should be here soon,"I said.

After I said that a knock sounded at the door.

"Told you girls,"I smirked then I went over and opened the door.

"Logan! You're here finally,"I stated.

Logan smiled. "Sorry, some Aphrodite girls were flirting with me,"he said,"I can't help being so good-looking.

I rolled me eyes. "Yeah, you kept telling yourself that,"I said.

"I'll show you your room, Logan,"Iris said.

I watched Logan leave with Iris then my attention turned to Lisa. She had been very quiet the whole time so I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey, are you okay?"I asked.

She looked at me. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine,"she said.

"Are you sure, because if you need someone to talk to, you know that I'm here,"I told her.

"Thanks, Nat, but I'm fine,"she said.

"_Uh, oh,"I thought,"She never calls me 'Nat' unless something is wrong."_

"Okay, Little Dove,"I said softly.

Lisa smiled faintly then leaned her head on my shoulder.

I blushed red. I mean we've been friends for like ever and we've never shown signs of liking each other, but now she seems to want me close to her.

Without thinking, my arm fell around her and pulled her closer to me.

She was tense at first, but she soon relaxed and snuggled closer to me.

_(Lisa POV):_

It felt good to be close to Nathan. I felt so safe being around him. I folded my arms around his waist. He seemed surprised at first, but eased into it.

When we seemed to be enjoying each other's company, Iris and Logan decided to walk in. They both laughed at us. I flinched and pulled away from Nathan. My face was bright red. Nathan's was too.

"Whoops, sorry if we interrupted you two love birds,"Logan said still laughing faintly.

**OOOHHH. A little Romance sparking between Lisa and Nathan. More to come for these four. I'm thinking of a prophecy for them to do. If you have any ideas you can post them on your reviews. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
